


Sorry Father,I want to be king now.

by PhantomWantsto1



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anger, Character Death, Germa 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: To put it Bluntly,Ichiji snaps and Ends up Murdering someone in the throne room
Kudos: 20





	Sorry Father,I want to be king now.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda felt werid this Day,so decided let my emotions out via killing a Charcter,I know it ain't long but hey,it's a little drabble

Snapping.

Anger bubbling up,ready to pop.

The Throne room,broken.

The throne itself,Vacant of the King.

The red haired entered the room,his blue dull eyes darting around the room.

Moving further into the room,He heard the heavy foot steps that filled the room.

Coming to a.stop,glancing over his shoulders Judge stood there.

"This room will be yours When I pass,you will make Germa greater,your mother's sacrifice was Needed for this."

Sacrifice?

His mother was the sacrifice....

Ichiji charged up his fist and launched a attack At judge,slamming the larger male down

"Ichiji! What has gotten into you?!"

His fist couldn't be stoop,punch after lunch,red was splattered across the room

"Was that all she was to you?!,a sacrifice!!"

Judge groaned,going to speak as Ichiji uppercut his jaw, growling

Another set of Foot steps filled the room as Ichiji's crazed eyes glanced up.

Black and Blue.

"Now now Ichiji."

"Wouldn't you like some help"

Ichiji smirked like a predator,nodding as Niji slipped his sword out,charging it up

Red enegery flowed out of his body,growling as Niji appeared at his Sight, bright blue Electricity crackled.

"Sparking Valkyrie!"

"Henry Blazer!"

Red and blue merged together,cracking down loudly as Red painted the walls.

Ichiji panted,running his shaky hands through his hair,Niji tossing the sword.

Judge was on his last breath,panting loudly.

"what...went through your heads?! I'm your father!!"

Ichiji grabbed his shirt,pulling him up growling

"Sorry father. I want to be king now"

Niji chuckled at Ichiji tossed him down,walking to his seat,hearing the loud last breath fo judge,and sitting down

"Long live King Ichiji Vinsmoke then "

Resting his head on his hand,smirking nodding

"Long live King Ichiji".

Yonji's and Rueji walked into the room,seeing the corpse of Judge and walked further into the room,leaving it there 

"Huh,you went crazy"

"Apprently so,but oh well,it's such a shame isn't it"


End file.
